


Classroom Challenge

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka challenges the village to be a better teacher than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystica83](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mystica83), [Teachers everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teachers+everywhere).



> I love this piece.

**Classroom Challenge**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summery: Iruka challenges the village to be a better teacher than he is. Written for Mystica83 and teachers everywhere._

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness, perhaps a little self-righteous, and general character abuse._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 11 October 2007_

 _Rating: K_

Sick to death of people telling him that he wasn’t a _real_ ninja because he taught, Iruka took drastic measures. He posted a general challenge to the entire village: Show up all those whiny academy teachers and teach a class for a day. Prove to them that they’re really useless and don’t know what a _real_ challenge is.

Ninjas from all around the town gathered around the bulletin board, and chattered. Gai was the first to take up Iruka’s offer, unable to ignore anything with the word ‘challenge’ in it.

He made it until lunch before the kids stole his legwarmers and vest and put them on Tonton—after they had put superglue in Gai’s hair, threw spit balls at him, and replaced his dumpling balls with wads of gum they had scraped off of the bottom of their desks.

Genma had to be hospitalised for a week after his attempt to teach the children how to throw a shuriken properly.

Ibiki scared the children into submission for the first two hours. Then they fought back. By hour three, Ibiki had locked himself in his office, muttering something about new tactics to try out.

Kakashi looked at the class over his book, and decided he had better places to be.

Anko made it through the day, but that was only because she got engaged in an all-out water balloon fight (which she lost _spectacularly_ ) that started after attendance. It was generally agreed that she failed the task.

Neji had to be restrained from harming the children after they dropped a pot of ink on his head and then gave him a tiny haircut.

Chouza had mild success, but once the cupcakes ran out, so did his luck. The difference now was the children were sugared up now instead of just rambunctious. The room was later declared unsafe for anyone and given to ANBU trainees as a practice ground.

Sakura might have made it through the entire day if Konohamaru hadn’t brought in that spider.

Raidou made it to lunch, but was so tired out and hoarse from yelling that he dropped out. And it had nothing to do with the itching powder, the clown nose that refused to come off of his nose, the whoopee cushions that seemed to be surgically attached to his feet, or his bright orange hair.

After the incident with Asuma’s beard, a stalk of celery, the Hokage Monument, and a drill press, Tsunade put an end to the challenge. She was sick of all the paperwork that came with her ninjas unable to work in the field and the fact that Shizune didn’t let go out for drinks until all the work was done.

Iruka felt justified. While he still had people telling him that he wasn’t a real ninja, the numbers had dropped dramatically. There were still people who refused to sign the referendum to get more money for the teachers and academy, but now many of the jounin simply threw their wallets and account numbers at the teachers whenever they saw they had a petition in their hands.

Iruka’s happiness would be complete if he could just get his hands on the stupid idiot who said ‘if one can’t do it, teach’. See how well he stood up to a classroom full of children.

_x Fin x_


End file.
